


A Gift

by LeTempest



Series: Q-Divison: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Q hold their new little girl for the first time and Q appreciates what an amazing friend Eve has become to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblrprompt for anon: "Hey, since you take prompts: can you write a fluffy one-shot where Q is in the hospital and just gave birth to James' child and James holds the baby and they are a happy family? Thank you!"
> 
> I actually don’t do Mpreg sorry :( I do, however love fluffy and happy families so THAT I can do :D Hope you like it.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: I don't own the Bond series/its characters and I make no money off these fics.

~*~

“God, she’s so small,” Q whispered, afraid even the slightest breath would wake the child in his arms. Tiny and pink, swaddled in the hospital issue blanket, she rested in the crook of Q’s arm. He walked in slow, easy circles, rocking her to the rhythm of his steps. If you had told him when he started this job that’d one day he’d be standing here, doing this, he would have scoffed. He’d never been more happy to be wrong.

“She’s got your eyes,” Eve said, looking happy and exhausted. 

There were some many things he wanted to say to her. But how did you thank someone who had given you something like this? How did you thank a friend who had offered up their own body so that he and James could have a family? There weren’t words for that kind of gratitude. So he smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand. She squeezed back.

A familiar hand came to rest in the small of Q’s back and he leaned into the touch.

“How are you feeling,” James asked, peering over Q’s shoulder, the question obviously addressed at Eve. But he couldn’t take his eyes of the little thing. It was amazing how soft that craggy face could be in the moment.

“Mum and godmum, all in one go,” Eve sighed, looking up at the happy couple, “But I hope you two aren’t wanting another any time soon. You might have to find yourself another girl.”

James chuckled, reaching out to touch the fine mass of dark hair on the baby’s head. She had he mother’s nose. 

“Here,” Q offered, slipping the tiny body into James’s arms.

“What about a name then,” Eve asked. Q sat down beside her.

“Emma,” James replied, quietly, his eyes still locked on the little body in his arms.

“Emma it is then,” Eve sighed, and Q nodded in agreement. 


End file.
